Aria of Terresia
by EternalCADFND
Summary: A series of short stories regarding my TOW:RM character, Aria. "She loves the world, but it's easy to tell that she has someone that she cares for just a little bit more."
1. Idiots

**A/N:** Aria is _selfless_. Luke is _selfish_. Both are complete _idiots_ around each other, and often call each other by that term.

* * *

><p><strong>Idiots<strong>

* * *

><p>"You're an idiot." Luke stated bluntly, wrapping the bandages around Aria's right arm.<p>

The blond didn't say anything, not retorting playfully like she usually would when those words left the redhead's mouth. But this wasn't funny. The blond was well aware that she could've died. The majority of her torso was covered in bandages, along with three-quarters of one leg and two fifths of the other. She lived for Terresia and its inhabitants. She was willing to let her life go if it meant saving her comrades. She had the sneaking suspicion that it would come down to either her life or the lives of the natives of Terresia.

"I didn't need saving." Luke said bitterly, not willing to look into her eyes. Aria wasn't about to look in his either.

"With that amount of bleeding, if that… that THING-" Aria muttered, referring to the beast that they'd been assigned to take out, "-would've killed you. It was headed straight for you, idiot."

The truth of the matter was that both members of Ad Libitum dangerously overestimated their abilities. Luke was always plain cocky. Aria figured that she wouldn't die unless the World Tree died. Both acted recklessly, not that either would ever admit it.

"But I didn't need you to do what you did! I would've gotten out of the way and used _my own_ items!" Luke argued, biting back most of the shouting that he wanted to do, glaring at Aria's feet once he'd finished with her arm. Situations like this confused him. Why would she risk it all to save _him_ when so much was riding on her shoulders? And whenever he shouted, she never seemed to understand why. He never said why, but she should be able to pick it up by now, shouldn't she?

"It made a bee-line for you, idiot, and you weren't going anywhere fast." She pointed out, her hands entangling themselves in the sheets on her bed. "There wasn't any time! Was I supposed to let you die?"

"_You_ were supposed to live!" Luke growled, looking at her face, upon which was a frown. Her eyes were hidden behind her bangs. Neither person had realized just how long her hair had gotten.

"I'm still _alive_!" Aria snapped, lifting her head and looking the redhead in the eyes. The green orbs were narrowed angrily, but showed hints of worry and- was that fear? Aria's brown eyes widened a little at the possibility.

"If that battle took a turn for the worse, you could've _wound up_ dead! _Both_ of us could've been dead!" Luke said, his tone dark and intense.

"_But we're still here, aren't we, Luke_? We're alive! Isn't that what matters?" Aria shouted, pounding her fists on the bed.

"I was _scared_, Aria!" He yelled, standing up, "You say that _I'm_ selfish, yet here you are, fighting like your life doesn't matter! That isn't how you fight alongside someone!" The blond went silent, her jaw dropping and her fists unclenching. Luke continued. "_I'm no saint_! I don't need to be treated like one, Aria! Dammit…"

Tears were welling up in Aria's eyes, and she struggled to keep them in check. He actually cared. Luke fon Fabre who thought that she was an idiot- as he stated multiple times on many occasions- actually _cared_. It shouldn't have come as a shock, but it felt like one. She hadn't realized just how she'd been fighting. She just concentrated on fighting and doing jobs for Ad Libitum. She held her head in her hands, laughing dryly.

"I'm naïve and inexperienced." She mumbled.

"You're an idiot."

"I know. You are, too. But I think you just saved my life."

Luke's eyes narrowed and he crossed his arms, his frown turning into more of a pout. "What?"

"You didn't shout." Aria said with a smirk, "Give me reason to listen and I will. I'll keep what you said in mind."

Luke grumbled, gently flicking her forehead, "Idiot."

"I guess I'm your idiot, though." Aria chuckled, shifting to lie down.

"Excuse me?"

"You're excused." Aria grinned. She'd admit it, but only to certain people; Luke's pouts could be very cute at times. Like now for instance.

"Aria, what the hell do you mean by that?" Luke pestered, his face beginning to redden, adding to the effect.

"You added on any deeper meaning that might be going through that thick skull of yours." Aria giggled,

"Idiot."

The blond rolled her eyes, turning over so her back was to him. "Idiots need sleep, Luke."


	2. I Will Come Back, I Promise

**Author's Note: **This was the first short story that I wrote in this collection. Not the first that happened in this story line, however. Towards the end, I think it gets a little sloppy. ^^; It was really late when I wrote this. *is working on getting the chapters/stories in chronological order*

* * *

><p><strong>I Will Come Back, I Promise<strong>

* * *

><p>She watched Mormo and Kannono leave for their own worlds, happy that she could make a difference; but as her eyes started to sag, she shook her head, swallowing hard. She didn't want to go to sleep. After making so many new friends and not knowing when she'd be able to see them again, she wanted to at least see <em>him<em> one last time.

Aria stared up at the World Tree, her brown eyes secretly pleading with it to give her a little more time before she had to return, or somehow have it bring the redhead there. The young Descender had no doubts it could do that. If it had the power to bring her into the world, summoning someone would probably be an easy feat.

But Aria could hear the Tree aching for rest. It was using all its power to sustain her existence. She stared at the white boots that covered her feet. It felt like she would lose everything if she rejoined the Tree. But it really wasn't like that. She would be giving life to the world if she went to sleep. The argument she was having with the Tree in her head was cut short when she heard a call from a familiar pink-haired witch.

"Aria! Thank goodness you're still here," Arche said, hopping off her broom and putting her hands on the blonde's shoulders, "You saved the world. Well, multiple worlds."

Aria smiled at Arche, "Y-yeah, I guess I did."

Arche's expression, an ear-to-ear grin and eyes glowing with relief and happiness, instantly sank into worry at Aria's weakened state. The blonde's voice was ragged and soft, unlike how it used to be, like a songbird's. Her hands were shaking and overall, Aria just plain looked unstable. Arche pulled the blond into an embrace and Aria could tell she was holding back tears.

"Arche, can I… Will you do me a favor?" Aria asked as the pinkette loosened her grip on the dark pink-clad descender.

Arche smiled for the sake of the girl who'd just saved the world, "Sure. What is it?"

Aria straightened the dress with blue buttons she'd been wearing before looking up at Arche's face again. "Can you take me to the others? I'd like to be with them."

Arche blinked back tears again and nodded, readying her broom for the both of them to ride back to Ailily. The town was united, celebrating the defeat of the Devourer. Aria smiled at the sight. Landing in the plaza, the members of Ad Libitum and the townsfolk cheered her name as she walked through the town. She greeted and hugged her fellow townspeople and the people she'd fought alongside. Genis had practically tackled her with a hug and Raine smiled at her and patted Aria's head.

"Aria, that was amazing! I hope that I can be as strong as you someday."

She smiled at the young, silver-haired half-elf, "You will. I know you will, Genis."

"Hey, quit hogging our hero, Genis." Lloyd said, laughing and prying the twelve-year-old off of the blond descender.

"Aw, come _on_, Lloyd! We haven't been on a mission together in _ages!_ I haven't seen her much lately…" The silverette stomped his feet, pouting in a very cute fashion.

Aria giggled, ruffling Genis' hair, "We'll just have to fix that, then."

Genis cheered, then perked up, having realized something. He quickly scurried off, his image being masked by the other people in the crowd. A twang of pain pierced Aria's head and she winced.

"I take it that you're not feeling too good." Lloyd said, crossing his arms.

"Eh-heh. I can't hide it very well, can I?" Aria laughed, "I… I don't know how much time I have left. I don't want to leave. This is my home."

Lloyd nodded, half-smiling at the descender, patting her shoulder, "We don't want you to leave either. But it's not like we'll be saying goodbye forever, right? I think you'll find a way back."

Aria smiled wider, "Yeah. Maybe I can get that Tree to let me come out once in a while and say hi."

"With that stubborn personality, it'd be a wonder if the World Tree won't spit you out because you were pestering it." Chester smirked, coming up alongside the twinswordsman and thief.

The three laughed, but a cough ignited in Aria's throat, almost causing her to double over. The seventeen-year-olds supported her on either side as she carefully straightened up. She smiled apologetically. "Sorry."

"Don't even start with that." Chester said, his gaze gaining intensity, but having a softness about it.

"Aria, you have nothing to be sorry about." Lloyd added.

"Okay-"

"Aria!" Genis called. Aria turned her head, her jaw nearly dropping when she saw the young man who was the majority of the reason she wanted to endure the pain and come back to Ailily.

His green eyes were wide and the slight breeze played with his very long red hair. It was an expression that Aria didn't see on Luke all that often. It was somewhere between shocked, heartbroken, and… was that happiness? Aria couldn't tell. She smiled at him regardless, moving towards him through the crowd. She heard what sounded like a giggle from Genis as he ran towards Chester and Lloyd.

"Hey there." Aria said with a wave.

Luke stood there, agape at the fact that Aria was still there. He'd been bracing himself for the very real possibility that he might not be able to say goodbye to her, since he knew that she had been getting weaker by the day. He thought that was what was most likely to happen, but Aria stood in front of him. Aria crossed her arms and pouted, but said pout turned into laughter and a smile soon after as she usually did.

"Hello? Earth to Luke!" Aria said, waving her hand in front of his face, "Are you okay?"

He reached his hand out, gently stroking her cheek, to which Aria felt blood rush to her face. She cupped her own hand over Luke's.

"So, this isn't an illusion…" Luke mumbled.

Aria raised an eyebrow, "What was that?"

Luke shook his head, putting on a smile, "I should be asking if _you're_ okay. You've been through so much."

Aria shrugged, "Yeah. But I… I'm… Uh…" She laughed when she couldn't come up with a proper response.

Luke leaned his forehead against hers, closing his eyes, "I'm just glad that you came back."

Aria bit her lips, "About that…"

Though their foreheads pressed together and the young man's arms were around her, Aria _did_ somehow manage to avert his gaze. She placed her hands on his shoulders, sighing, but smiling.

"… Aria…?" Luke said. It was his way of asking what was wrong. He'd never admit that he was worried about her verbally. He knew that she could read his expression.

"I don't know how much time I have left. This whole thing has taken a lot out of me." Aria said.

"Then… Why didn't you just… Go to sleep in the tree?" Luke asked, swallowing a lump that was threatening to choke him up.

"Well, I wanted to see you again, silly." Aria grinned, meeting his gaze finally. "I have something that I really want to say to you." After a minute of waiting and not seeing Luke's pout worried Aria. But it also signaled to her that she might've changed something within him. He was so impatient before. "I… I don't know if you've already picked up on it or not, but… I… I, uh… I love you."

For once in his life, Luke was speechless. Not knowing what to say, he pulled the blond close to him. Aria leaned her head on his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his neck. Yeah. She'd stay like this for the rest of her life if she was able to. The redhead pulled back a little, just enough so the two could look at each other.

"Aria, you're reckless as hell, but I love you, too." He said, his fiery red hair dancing in the wind.

She smiled, pressing her lips against his in a moment of sweet bliss, after which, she started to fade, causing the redhead to hold onto the girl's shoulders fairly tightly.

"I'll come back. I promise you I'll come back. I just… I need to rest. I love you."


	3. Nightmares

**Author's Note: **I believe this to be of better quality than the first chapter. XD I was actually conscious while I wrote this. Luke and Aria are rather cute, in my opinion.

* * *

><p><strong>Nightmares<strong>

* * *

><p>Aria was a light sleeper. Luke on the other hand, was not. That usually meant Aria woke up first, and on the off chance that Luke started snoring, she'd kick him out of bed, considering he insisted upon sharing one. Of course, it wasn't too odd for boyfriend and girlfriend to share a bed, was it? Aria was reluctant to take Luke up on his offer, but she hadn't seen him on so long. She'd been asleep within the World Tree for six months. It felt like forever, but Aria fell in love with Luke all over again upon finding out that he'd waited for her.<p>

Sometimes she woke spontaneously in the middle of the night. She'd use the time to become reacquainted with Luke's mannerisms. She hadn't seen his sleeping face all that often. He looked so relaxed. Sometimes when he was dreaming, she could see his mouth twitch into a smile. She could also tell whenever he was having a nightmare. Like now, for instance.

It was another of those spontaneous waking situations. Aria rubbed at her eyes and moved some stray blond locks behind her ear. Coming back into consciousness, she was half-frustrated, half-content. She didn't like her tendency of waking up in the middle of the night, but she liked being able to wake up to the person who she held closest to her. She started to study her sleeping lover as she usually did when she woke.

He had his back turned to her, sleeping on his side. His fiery red hair was scattered in a mess around him. She saw little spasms and movements that keyed her in to the fact that Luke was dreaming. However, upon closer inspection, she noticed that he was shivering. She propped herself up on her arms to look at his expression. His eyes were shut tightly, his brows furrowed, and his lips pursed in a frown that held displeasure and frustration upon other things, but most prominently worry and grief. It was the telltale feature that often let her know if he was just dreaming of battle (after fighting so often, it's bound to happen eventually) or if it was something more serious.

Luke told her once that he had a nightmare of the World Tree taking her away against her will. He'd tried to reach her before she disappeared, but couldn't. He also sometimes dreamt of what happened in Hallow Bastion, when Aria took a blow that would've killed Luke, with a much grimmer outcome. He also said that he had a dream about their reuniting, but then the life was sapped out of the blond. Whenever he had nightmares, it seemed that Aria was either dying or dead. Aria herself wasn't sure what to think about that.

Aria sighed, moving some of the young man's long hair behind him, and gently kissed the spot where his neck and shoulder met. After some trial-and-error over the past few months, Aria determined to be the safest way to wake the redhead. If there was a way to whirl around while lying on one's side, Luke had managed to do it. Upon seeing Aria smiling at him, he relaxed, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Hey." Luke said, leaning over and nuzzling Aria's neck.

"Hello." Aria responded, putting her arm around him. "I take it you still prefer this to sleep when sleep means nightmares."

"So _that's_ why you woke me up." Luke said, moving closer in order to cuddle with the blond descender.

"Really? Why else would I have woken you up? You said that you don't like it when I wake you up early." Aria rolled her eyes.

"Ehhh…." Luke paused, trying to think of a come back to that, which led to Aria's amusement when he couldn't. "Aw, shut it." Luke protested when Aria let out a giggle.

"Sorry."

His arms snaked around Aria's waist, pulling her closer to him. "It wasn't a good dream. Thanks for waking me."

"It's what I'm here for." Aria smiled, kissing his forehead.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Considerably shorter, but I think it's pretty good. Any suggestions/prompts for later chapters are welcome. :)


End file.
